


Alternates, Twice Removed

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-01
Updated: 2006-04-01
Packaged: 2019-02-02 11:59:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12726240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: An alternate Daniel meets an alternate Jack, and it leads to something unexpected.





	Alternates, Twice Removed

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

Okay, wait a minute. I don't know how I got into this mess, but I will get out of it. Without anyone's help or interference, by God. Just give me a minute while I untie these--no wait, maybe I don't really want off this bed after all. I mean, I've had secret fantasies that match this scenario almost exactly. Wouldn't I be doing myself a disservice if I didn't even **think** about sticking around? It's not as if I'm afraid he's going to kill me...although, now that I think about it, he isn't exactly acting **normal** here.

Okay, maybe I need to speed this up. First one, then the other, yeah... Damn, my hands are tingling. That rope was tighter than I thought. Funny, how easy it was to untie the knots though. Doesn't make a lot of sense, unless he **wanted** me to escape.

Nah.

What the hell? The door's locked. That's not good, since I'm almost positive the window is painted shut...yep, sure is. Damn. Okay, okay, I can handle this. He won't be back for at least--okay, he's back.

Let's see, oh damn, that **really** hurts. Of course, I knew it would, because, hey, I've been shot with a zat enough times to know what's coming...

I fall to the floor, groaning, before everything goes black. And the last thing I see is Jack standing over me.

* * *

When I come to, I find ropes around my hands and ankles -- again. Unfortunately, this time the knots aren't loose enough for me to free myself.

By now, I don't even entertain the thought of **not** trying to get away. I want to get away. Absolutely. Friends don't shoot you with a zat gun. Jack knows how much I hate that.

But...I'm sure the person holding me here against my will isn't really Jack. Not my Jack, anyway.

And of course, the other reason is that this Jack is trying to kiss me. Now, I know I've had fantasies about Jack, but you can bet, Jack hasn't been having fantasies about me. At least not when Sam's around.

So...oh, my, God. He's putting his hand down my pants.

"Daniel. I've missed you. You shouldn't have come back, you know."

Oh, I shouldn't have? With Jack's hand slowly working over my stiffening flesh, I find that hard to believe. But, hey, I don't know what went on between him and me (or some version of me, if you will) so I can't say for sure if he's right or not.

"Why'd you come back, Daniel? And where's Davis?"

"Davis?" My voice cracks when his fingers wrap around me, his hand warm, his touch firm. "Ja--ck, oh my God, what are you doing?"

"Daniel, don't tell me you don't like it. I know you do, you always have."

I have? Oh, hell... I mean, hell yes, I have. His hand slowly squeezes and pulls up, and I swear, Jack's giving me a better hand job than I've ever given myself.

He isn't trying to hurt me. Absolutely not. But in a way, it does hurt. I mean, I **know** this isn't really Jack, and it's Jack I've always imagined doing this, so...damn, this is warped, and I don't even know what I'm thinking anymore.

Jack is staring at me, waiting. For what? Oh, yeah, he asked why I came back. "Uh, Jack...I tried to tell you earlier, I'm not the same Daniel. I'm from an alternate reality. I came through the mirror, to warn you about the Goa'uld."

And of course, Jack's eyebrows shoot upward and he gets this look on his face like I'm crazy. His hand stops its wonderful motion and just lies still over me, and I feel myself shrinking while I wait for him to say something. "Daniel, we defeated the Goa'uld over a year ago. Now don't try to tell me they're back." Jack shakes his head, and I feel like I've been smacked upside the head with a two-by-four. I mean, **defeated** the Goa'uld?

What I wouldn't give for that to be true where I come from.

Oh, well, it isn't, so I guess I'd better get back to my plans for escape.

"Jack," I say, tugging at the ropes binding me to the bed. "Is this really necessary?"

"What? You don't play our little games with Paul?"

Uh, oh. Why do I get the feeling that Jack is bitter about something I've done? Ah, okay, maybe because his fingers just started squeezing my genitals. "Uh, Jack, that **really** doesn't feel good. Could you cut it out? Tell me what's going on. Where I come from, you would never put your hands on me like this. In fact..." I jerk on the ropes again. "You would never tie me to a bed either."

Jack releases the pressure of his hand on my genitals and sits back with a sigh. I'm not sure if he believes me yet about the alternate reality, but he sure is acting as if he's done torturing me for the moment.

"Look, Daniel. I know what you're trying to do here. But I'm not falling for it. I learned my lesson the last time I trusted you."

I look at Jack and see the seriousness of his statement. No matter what I know to be true in my reality, apparently the same isn't true here.

"So," I say, my voice high-pitched due to the sudden nervous anxiety curled in my gut. "Could we, uh--could we talk about this? What exactly did I do to you here, Jack? It's obvious we're not friends anymore."

"Nope."

"Uh, care to give me a hint why not?"

"You fucked me over, Daniel. Whatever you have planned -- it ain't happening."

"My only plans are to warn you about the Goa'uld," I say, discounting the fact that I'm also supposed to be on the lookout for any technologies I can bring back with me. "But since you don't seem to need my warning, I guess you can let me go on back to my reality now."

Jack looks at me with a slightly raised eyebrow. I should have been paying more attention to his hands, however, because suddenly I feel his fingers wrap around my dick again. Warm and rough and just a little too tight, but it makes my breath catch in my throat as heat spikes up into my belly. This isn't good, not good at all, but damn, it's the best. If I close my eyes, I **can** pretend it's my Jack, for just a moment. And I do.

But Jack seems to sense something's different. He releases me with a sigh and I hear myself whimper. Damn.

"I shouldn't believe a word that comes out of that pretty mouth of yours, Daniel." And his hands capture my face between them and his thumbs caress my lips. I should try to fight him off but I don't. I just stare into his eyes and will him to lower his head.

His mouth moves and I hear him speak. "So kissable. So fuckable." He shakes his head. "Do you let Paul fuck this mouth the way you used to let me?"

I blink, then it hits me. Paul Davis. The fucking traitor who nearly gave the Goa'uld a foothold on **my** Earth. The man responsible for the deaths of over three million people. The man who returned Sha're to Apophis just days after Jack, Sam, Teal'c and I managed to get her back.

And in this world, this reality, I'm apparently fucking him.

It's ironic, really, how hard it is for me to keep these people separated in my mind. The Paul Davis of this reality probably isn't anything like the Paul Davis of my reality. Jack sure isn't. I'm not, that's for certain. If I ever catch Jack, I won't give him up, not for anybody. Not to bring back Sha're, not even to save three million innocent lives. I feel confident that in some reality I'm not this selfish, but as Teal'c is fond of reminding us, our reality is the only reality of consequence.

If not for the Asgard, we would've been wiped out. Now we're a protected planet, forbidden from using the Stargate technology.

Only, the Goa'uld don't know about the mirror.

I want to convince him of the truth, so he knows that somewhere out there, there's a Daniel who would **never** betray him. "Jack," I say, "I'm not him. He has to be one stupid fucker if he left you. **I** would never leave you. God, I've been in love with you for years in my reality."

I watch as Jack's eyebrows shoot up. Then he smiles at me and a warmth curls in my belly. He isn't my Jack, but he sure does share the same smile and that makes me happy. If I'm lucky, I'll convince him to fuck me before I leave and he'll do it because he wants to.

If only my Jack wanted the same.

* * *

I'm nervous, hell yes. But so are Sam and Teal'c. Daniel's been missing for over six hours this time and everybody involved in the Quantum Mirror Project is feeling the tension in the air. Hammond has just given us permission to return one last time to the alternate reality where we lost Daniel, and I can't get there fast enough.

"I just don't understand it, Sir. He was right behind me."

Sometimes I can't believe how single-minded Sam is. She hasn't stopped talking about this since it happened.

"I didn't hear a thing," she continues. "But when I looked back, he was gone."

"I know, I know," I mutter. "The place was supposed to be abandoned. Well, y'know what? It wasn't. And somebody swiped our Daniel."

"Indeed." Teal'c is standing to my left, Sam to the right.

We touch the mirror and end up in a storage room in an abandoned warehouse. This time, we get lucky. We find the hidden door we missed on our first sweep, and it leads to a set of rooms on the back end of the building. The door to the room on the left is locked, but a little ways up the hall, there's another door and I can see from here that it's half open. I leave Teal'c to guard the locked door while Sam and I cautiously approach the other.

I see Daniel. Only...what I see isn't what I expect, and I find myself infuriated that I, or some wacked out version of me, would be taking advantage of Daniel like this.

Daniel's on a bed, naked, legs pushed up toward his chest, and there's an open bottle of lube on the nightstand. A man who looks remarkably like me (but definitely isn't me, the sorry son of a bitch) is on top of him, grunting and thrusting, and it's pretty damn obvious he's fucking my Daniel.

I want to zat him into oblivion, but Sam grabs my arm as I take aim. "Sir, Daniel's too close. You'll get them both." She speaks softly, so the men on the other side of the half open door won't hear. She knows as well as I do that I don't want to hurt Daniel. Just me--hell, not me. Him. Just him.

They don't know we're here, so we duck back behind the door. Teal'c and Sam are waiting for my signal, but I'm afraid to rush in. What if that sick bastard tries to use Daniel as a human shield or just tries to hurt him out of spite? As much as I don't want to admit it, the best thing to do is wait until he moves away from Daniel.

My breath catches when I hear a groan from Daniel. Loud, breathy, and too damn much like the sound of someone actually enjoying himself.

And what if he is? That thought sends a shiver through me. I can't believe how badly I want it to be true. Only...I don't give a shit if he is, because he's coming home with me. Back to our reality, where he belongs. Back to me.

I hear whispers, another groan, and the shift of bodies across the bedsheets. Skin slaps together, and then Daniel is talking loud enough for us to hear, "Fuck me harder, Jack. Harder." He's panting. I know he is because I can hear it. From the look on Sam's face, so can she. Teal'c merely looks bored.

"God, yes! Ja--ack!" Daniel's exclamation startles me. I jerk my attention back to the room beyond the door. Daniel's wrapped himself around the man on top of him, holding tight as he comes. I feel sick and hopeful all at the same time.

If I close my eyes, I can pretend he was saying those words to me, because it's my name, after all. My cock starts to harden, so I force myself to open my eyes and pay attention. My chance will come soon and I need to be ready.

But I'm too late. The fucker's already climbed off Daniel to sit on the side of the bed. Daniel has wrapped him in a tight embrace and is whispering something into his ear. It makes that Jack smile.

It infuriates me.

And now, I have my chance. He's standing up. As soon as Daniel's arms slide away from Jack's body, I slam my forearm into the door and shove it open. I'm firing the zat before he even has a chance to turn around.

Daniel's off the bed in an instant, and Teal'c has pulled my arm around so that the zat's second shot of energy hits the far wall. Damn.

"Colonel!"

"God, Jack, you could have killed him."

"O'Neill, release your weapon."

"Ow," I mutter. Teal'c is holding my wrist in an iron grip. I let go of the zat, but only because Daniel has grabbed my jacket and is tugging me around.

"He wasn't hurting me," he says. I think to make me feel better, but it doesn't. "He--We--It was just something that happened. It has nothing to do with you."

He's lying, or at least I'm praying that he is. This might be the only chance we ever get, because I've tried my best not to make him aware of my feelings for him, so he'll be comfortable on my team. So he won't leave. I've obviously succeeded--too well, by the look of things.

My fingers itch to touch Daniel's nude body as he stands in front of me. He doesn't even seem to realize that he's still bare-assed naked. But me and my cock have noticed.

I see movement out of the corner of my eye. Jack is coming around. He groans. Sam squats down beside him and pats his face. My mouth tightens.

Daniel's breath on my cheek brings my attention back to him. He has this look in his eyes, like he's figured something out. I hope he has, because I don't know if I have the guts to make the first move.

"You're jealous, aren't you?"

"You don't belong here," I say.

"So where do I belong?" he asks softy. "With you?"

"Yeah." Then I point in the direction of the Jack that isn't me. "You let him fuck you. Why? Because he's me or because he isn't me?"

"Because he's as close to you as I thought I'd ever get. I thought you had a thing for Sam."

Teal'c interrupts us to hand Daniel his pants. I'm not surprised when Daniel's face flushes with bright color at the reminder that he's standing in the middle of the room naked, in front of me, Sam, Teal'c, and the **other** me.

He thrusts one leg into the pants, then the other, and finally yanks them up over his ass and hips. I want to sigh in disappointment. Such a perfect ass. But it's better this way. He doesn't need the other members of our team ogling him. And I don't want **that** Jack looking at what he's already had, when I haven't.

Jealous of myself. Now that's something to write up in the next psych evaluation. But really, it's something we've all had to get used to. The Quantum Mirror Project has put us all in some awkward situations in the past and will probably keep doing so.

Daniel's looking at me like he expects some kind of explanation. Oh, yeah, he said something about me having a thing for Sam. Better get that out of the way. "Camouflage," I say.

Just then, my voice says, "What the **hell** was that for?" But it's not me speaking. It's **him**.

I jerk around to yell at him, "You were fucking **my** Daniel. You're lucky Teal'c stopped me before I killed you, you sorry son of a bitch." The words are out of my mouth before I even think of saying them. Teal'c's eyebrow is raised high and Sam's looking at me like I'm crazy. I'm thinking maybe I should've tried just a little harder to keep that to myself, but then **he** starts laughing.

I give him my meanest glare. "What's so damn funny?"

"You. Him. All of you." He waves his hand around the room. "Hell, I wasn't even sure I believed Daniel when he tried to explain about that damned mirror. Now, seeing all of you, I **know** it's true. One of you toss me my pants."

Strange how until that moment none of us were paying any attention to the fact that Jack was completely naked, but now of course, everyone starts looking away.

"So, Sammi, you doing Teal'c yet?"

Sam's gasp is loud, and a little outraged. Teal'c merely raises his eyebrow, as if the thought had never occurred to him but now that it's been brought up, it might hold some interest. His gaze slips sideways and he looks down at her from the corner of his eye.

Jack laughs. "Give it some time," he says and snaps the button on his pants.

Shit, I can't believe this. I don't want to spend another minute here with this man. I **want** to get back to my reality, with **my** Daniel in tow, and get him the hell away from here. From **him**.

"It's time to head back," I say. Where I can finally touch Daniel as more than a friend and show him that one Jack isn't as good as the next. I hope, anyway.

But my plans for a quick escape are shot to hell when Daniel grabs my arms and says, "We can't leave yet. They've defeated the Goa'uld here."

I jerk my gaze around to meet Jack's. Dammit, he's smirking. He knows I want nothing more than to drag Daniel away from here and get him alone.

"Sir, this is the first reality we've ever discovered where Earth has defeated the Goa'uld."

"I **know** that, Sam."

"So don't you think it would be prudent to stay and find out everything we can about how they did it?"

"Indeed, O'Neill. These people may have an abundance of useful information to share with us."

I look at Daniel, who hasn't said a thing. But he's wearing that look, the one that says he **knows** I'll do the right thing.

Damn.

My capitulation makes Daniel smile, and it's just for me. When he looks back at the Jack that isn't me, his eyes are full of nothing but professional interest.

This time, it's me wearing the smirk.


End file.
